Star Wars: A Poetic Point of View
by brodie-wan
Summary: This will be a thread in which am posting poems written in the past and present but never posted on this board. All sagas and genres apply.
1. Forgiveness

**Star Wars Poetry Extravaganza**

**Author's note:** I'm seeing an image that I'm having trouble putting into words. I want to write a poem, but words will not come. I want to write a drabble, but it seems too short. I see a picture. I think it needs to be drawn, but I'm no artist.

I see Obi-Wan. He is the Obi-Wan of the OT. I see Anakin of the PT. Anakin kneels in front of Obi-Wan, hanging on his robes, head down and tears flowing. Obi-Wan has a hand on Anakin's shoulder looking at him in all peace, love, and forgiveness. Yes, I know. It sounds like a religious icon, and and, to tell the truth, I see Obi-Wan's forgivness in the Force much like that of Jesus'.

What do you think?

Forgiveness

Laying against the bulkhead,  
He let out his final breath,  
A moment with his son,  
Then onward into death.

Suddenly free of armor  
And all its needed aid,  
He marveled at the freedom  
And was no longer afraid.

He was young, once again  
A knight from days gone by,  
His body fully restored,  
No scar above his eye.

He drifted in the ether  
Without want or need  
Memories washing over him  
Reminding of his deeds.

The freedom soon evaporated  
And soon, he stood, again,  
In the very place he killed  
His once and future friend.

As he faded when struck down  
His friend, again, returned  
Out of the Force, restored  
To bring a message unearned.

At the sight of his old mentor,  
To his knees he fell,  
In anguish, regret, and sorrow,  
From a never ending well.

As his father drew ever closer,  
His will gave way for good,  
His brother stopped in front of him,  
And drew back his hood.

His grey hair and beard  
Were neatly cut and trimmed,  
His brown robes were flowing  
Their color never dimmed.

He smiled in genuine gladness  
To see his son again,  
To have the opportunity  
To break his brother's chains.

"It is good to see you, Young One  
Your heart has long been hidden,  
But in this place of mercy,  
Your sins are all forgiven."

At these joyous words,  
He stood before his friend  
Wrapping his arms around him  
Already on the mend.

As the two walked arm in arm  
And faded to the light,  
Another man stood at peace  
Knowing he was right.


	2. Rieekan: A Poem

**Rieekan: A Poem**

Hiding undercover, a man cannot defend  
The only thing that matters to his heart in the end.

His larger mission hovers before his grieving eyes  
And such is the sacrifice of this Rebellion spy.

The pain of his lost home would never leave his heart  
But, for the fate of the galaxy, Rieekan would do his part.

His star was on the rise, a battle won or two,  
His amazing gift for strategy gained the notice of quite a few.

When the Empire came knocking once again  
Their enemy to surround,  
The greatest test was yet to come,  
On the cold and frozen ground.

They would have to run again, to keep the dream alive,  
To find another place in which freedom could survive.

In the midst of chaos, the pirate said goodbye,  
The general accepted graciously, with a disappointed sigh.

As the enemy grew nearer and the walls began to shake,  
Rieekan could not wait to get the Princess on her way.

When she was safely gone, he buttoned up the base  
And said his final farewell, before making his escape.

In time, the Empire fell, and a New Republic stood  
To forge a better galaxy in place of those who never would.

Rieekan was always there, whenever he was needed,  
A man of amazing grace, whose advice was always heeded.


	3. Fancy Meeting You Here

**StarWarsPoetry(2)**

**TheMacUnleashed: Hey! A reader! Thanks for stopping in. This thread, as I mentioned, has some old stuff from TF.N, but never before posted here. I'm glad you enjoyed them. Forgiveness remains my favorite of them all, but …there is another. :-P You'll see that one coming up. I hope you enjoy this little piece of fluff. **

**Fancy Meeting You Here**

There is a peace about her,  
Laying on the steel,  
The beginning of a smile,  
That he so longed to feel.

He stopped a moment, staring  
And soon she came alive  
To hear of his crazy plan  
To take her from this hive.

They rushed together from the cell  
Alight with fear and hope  
And ran right into danger  
With only seconds left to cope.

Not knowing of her strength,  
The cowboy bucked her orders  
But time was running out,  
No matter what the odors.

Down the chute they went  
From the pan into the fire,  
Stuck with no escape  
No matter their desire.

They quickly tried the door  
And then a blaster shot,  
But nothing seemed to work  
So their stomachs tied in knots.

The walls started closing in  
And, all, for sure, was lost,  
The tiny band were praying  
To avoid the final cost.

Just in time to save day  
There came a welcome sound,  
To pull them from the dire straits  
In which they could be found.

It was a beautiful beginning  
Of friendship sure to last  
With family brought together  
For an overwhelming task.

Of the four within that group  
One was there to shove  
A man to find his destiny,  
And the other two to love.


	4. The Man In Black

**Not necessarily challenged, but hinted at, I took the hint and this is what happened. I hope you Jag fans enjoy.**

I'm always eager for responses. Please leave some! 

**The Man in Black  
**  
In the unknown regions born,  
Of the Empire's errant son,  
Rises a pilot battle worn,  
To lead the Chiss, and never run.

A stranger in his home land,  
Risen by his father's lead,  
The boy soon becomes a man,  
Free from want or need.

Sure in word and bearing,  
Black from head to toe,  
You'd never hear him swearing,  
But pacing to and fro.

With his future firmly set,  
A galactic challenge rose,  
That none before had met,  
But all would sure oppose.

In the midst of battle planning,  
He is forced to stop and stare  
At the brazen Jedi pilot  
That would only leave him hanging.

Though their hearts were hot and cold,  
And there was never enough time  
The couple could not deny  
Their desire to have and hold.

Though he never may know love,  
He'll answer the battle knell,  
And to those it may behoove,  
Give honor to Jagged Fel.


	5. Identity Lost

**Title: Identity Lost  
Author: brodiew  
Characters: Jacen Solo  
Era: LotF Pre-Tempest  
Genre: drama  
Disclaimer: This is all George's jungle. **

Such a man was never born  
Than one who suffers and is torn  
Between his family, neat and fine  
To save the galaxy just in time.

Willing to reject and hurt  
The ones who lovingly gave him birth  
He stalks the halls of galactic power  
With smug conceit and perfected glower.

Behind the scenes he conducts his meetings  
With his mentor cold and seething  
To bring the massive military might  
Closer still into his sights.

He slides so easily into the past  
To seek example, and yet to cast  
Himself as seperate from the one  
Whom so mistakenly came undone.

He is not a Sith who visits horrors,  
But a man that sees the morrow  
Not as dancing from war to war  
But as one to heal those sores.

But, in his quest he steals the rights  
Of the very people for which he fights  
In order to create a peace  
For those who only want release.

He will stop at nothing, and rely  
On the vision of his minds eye  
To stoke the awesome power received  
From the black widow who deceives.

There is a twin who worries still  
And, so he seeks to bend her will  
So that she cannot restore  
The Master who has chosen to ignore  
Him.

Soon, his footsteps will be heard  
In the stars and on the earth  
Marching deadly and in time,  
His only enemies left to find.

He will want to put them under foot,  
To to pull them up from the root,  
But in the Force they will rely  
And to his demands, not comply.

He will walk blindly to his death  
Knowing he has done his best  
To establish a lasting order  
Beyond which there are no borders.

**Author Note:** I have never really been a fan of Jacen Solo, but at the time this was written, my muse was being funny. Strangely, I have a fond regard for this poem and think of my best. I hope you enjoy it, too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Greatest Fear: A Leia Stream of Consciousness.**

_This poem was written back in 2006 and posted on another site. I wanted to explore Leia's frame of mind at seeing Vader again for the first time since the Deathstar interrogation. This scene is set on Bespin just after Lando's betrayal is revealed. _

It was a curious deception.  
Far too convenient. Too neat.  
Old buddies. Old scoundrels. Old Enemies?  
Is there trust in their world?  
A den of thieves, full of self serving bastards.

At her side, the beautiful bastard tried to save them.  
One shot, two shots, three.  
The gun was gone  
And so was their hope.

The blaster flew into the black gloved hand.  
The very hand that had clenched her face  
In its tight grip.  
Most of the time he never touched her physically.  
There were drugs, painful drugs.  
He mined her brain for secrets,  
But found none.

As if in defiance of his failure,  
He stood at her back  
As the sunken cheeked ghoul  
Destroyed her world, literally.

No matter how strong she pretended to be  
The sight of the Dark Lord  
Made her knees weak and tears fill her eyes.

She bore his torture once,  
But she could not see doing so again.  
Her mind was a fog.  
She could not think.

He spoke.  
The monster spoke.  
His words were noise  
To the commotion inside her.  
Could she stand?

She reached for Han's shoulder  
Clutching at him to stay on her feet.  
The curtain was dropping.  
Her knees buckled,  
A masked of anguish on her face.

Suddenly, a sharp pain at her cheek.  
Had he hit her? The scoundrel?  
The harsh pain brought her back.

She looked at him and saw  
A stern look of disapproval.  
But his words were honied whispers.  
"I wont let this happen in front of _him_.  
You are too strong."

His words fortified.  
They were an anchor.  
He was her champion.  
Hw would not let her be ruled by her greatest fear.

She straightened.  
Her regal defiance returned.

The room was small.  
She knew what they had seen,  
What _he_ had seen.  
No matter.  
She would survive.  
They would survive.


	7. The Deceived: An Anakin Skywalker Poem

**Author Note: This is another of mine from 2006 posted at another site. Enjoy.**

The Deceived: An Anakin Skywalker Poem

The Force knows me.  
How can it not?  
I was born from it,  
if my mother is to be believed.

It brought me here;  
to this roiling, boiling moon.  
It knows me.  
It knows that my blood boils  
Hot like molten lava.

It knows the power inside me  
grows stronger with each passing moment.

Those fools speak of fear and hate and darkness.  
I fear nothing.  
It is not hate that guides my path, but love.  
Darkness is a matter of opinion.

The Force knows that the Jedi lied;  
That they manipulated me  
And held me back.

They knew of the prophecy,  
But they wanted a puppet,  
A Chosen One to control.

The Force knows that they had to die.

It knows that Peace was needed  
And that Padme could be saved.

The Force knows me  
And I know it.  
We are one.

I look out over this volcanic world  
And let the heat bathe me in waves.  
I can feel it through the Force  
And I let its core, a white hot fire,  
Touch my heart.

In body and soul,  
I am a force like no other.  
Not even my Master can stop me.  
I am the Force.


End file.
